Cookies N Missies
by Cherrypetal
Summary: Melissa is a normal girl on her Pokemon journey. Cookie, her Oshawott, is just as excited as the human. But what happens when she meets a strange boy who is apparently part of group that is "kind" to Pokemon? Heavily based on the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second ever fanfic, so bear with me. Also, this is HEAVILY based on the game, as stated in the summary. Just a quick reminder.**

**Nuvema Town**

* * *

Melissa stared at the box. Maybe, just maybe there would be a shiny in there...

"Hey, Mel!" called Cheren. Melissa jumped. She flashed a cheesy smile at him, even though Cheren really got on her nerves.

"Hi, Cheren," she said sweetly.

"What's holding up Bianca?" asked Cheren, when Bianca came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! Am I late? So-oo-oo-rry!" she squeaked, rushing over.

Cheren looked at her. "Bianca...I've known you for ten years, so I get that you have no sense of time...but seriously? Today's the day we get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!"

Bianca shrugged. "I know. Sorry, Mel. Sorry Cheren." She stared at Melissa intently. "So where are the Pokemon? They were delivered to Mel's house, so she gets to choose one first."

Cheren nodded. "Naturally." He walked over. "The Pokemon are waiting for us in that gift box. Ok, Mel, you go first and take a peek in that box. I wanna meet the Pokemon right now!"

Melissa shrugged. "Alright..." She took a slow step toward the box, and then another. Carefully unwrapping it, she saw that there was a letter but took no notice of it.

There were three cute Pokemon in the box. One was Snivy, a snake-like grass type. She didn't like the way it was so conceited-looking. Another was Tepig, a pig-like fire type. No, just no. Bacon... And the last one was Oshawott, an otter-like water type. Melissa thought its nose was pretty cute, all brown and freckled. And the way it held up its arms to be hugged. Yes, this was the one.

"I want Oshawott," declared Melissa.

"Okay, I'll take this Pokemon, and Cheren, you take that one," Bianca said, picking up Tepig.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?" demanded Cheren. "Oh, never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start."

"Everyone's got a Pokemon! So that's that!" Bianca announced. Suddenly, a sly smile crept across her face. "Hey, I know! We should have a battle!"

Cheren shook his head and sighed just as Melissa screamed 'No f*cking way!' "Honestly, Bianca! Even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have battles inside a _house_."

Bianca snorted. "You guys are such party-poopers! These little ones are weak, like you said! We have to let them battle to make them get stronger. It's settled, Mel!"

Melissa thought it over, and grudgingly said, "Fine, fine. But if you ruin my room..."

"Don't worry, we won't!" said Bianca cheerfully. "Get ready for a battle!"

Melissa was ready. "Tackle!" she ordered her Pokemon, who she noticed was a female-but not a shiny. Oh well.

Oshawott nodded and leaped at Tepig, tackling him to the ground. Tepig jumped in surprise, and in return tackled her back.

"Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!" Bianca screeched. Melissa smirked.

It went on like that, Oshawott always using Tackle and Tepig alternating between Tail Whip and Tackle. Finally, Tepig fainted with a last Tackle and a critical hit in the mix.

Bianca sighed. "The Pokemon on both sides did their best..." She tossed $500 at Melissa, who smirked again and placed the money in her bag.

It was only then that she noticed her room.

TV broken, the trash bin spilled, dusty footsteps all over the place. The place was filthy...just filthy. Melissa's face changed colors from white to red to scarlet.

"_BIANCA BELLE CATEAU!" _she screamed. Bianca took no notice of her. Cheren shrugged apologetically.

"Wow...Mel, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer one day, I can tell! No doubt!" she breathed, while her friend fumed.

Cheren raised a hand. "Uh...Bianca, would you take a look around?"

Bianca looked around. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Wh-whoa! What happened?! Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokemon!"

"CATEAU!"

"Oh, uh...sorry about your room, Mel." Bianca sheepishly smiled.

Cheren snorted. "You...are hopeless." Shaking his head, he said, "Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you." He used a Revive and an Oran Berry. He did the same for Oshawott.

Bianca had another idea, though. "Hey! How about you battle, Cheren? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" Melissa punched her in the face.

"Hey, um...first, that wasn't nice, Mel, and second, I believe that's a good idea..."

"WHAT?!" Melissa screamed and punched him as well.

"Ow! And...it'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier...besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!" He faced Melissa. "It's decided. You'll be my opponent...in my first battle! Let's see what you can do, Snivy!"

Melissa sighed and she could only hope that he was right.

This battle went the same as the last one, so there is nothing overly awesome to describe.

Cheren grunted. "I made a blunder, 'kay? A blunder! Here's your stupid money." Tossing the coins at Melissa, who smirked for the third time, he added, "But this feeling I have...I'm finally a Trainer!"

Melissa stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, you better go apologize to Mom about my room."

"Oh! I'd better come too!" Bianca squealed, following Cheren as he walked down the steps.

The main character was finally alone, and she spent some time with her Pokemon. She noticed that Oshawott was slightly hasty and liked to relax. Well, it was better than a _male_ Pokemon, don't you think?

Melissa headed down the stairs, where she witnessed a scene that made her day. Being careful to keep hidden, she listened as Cheren and Bianca apologized to her mother.

"We're very sorry for all the trouble, ma'am..." said Cheren.

"Well, um...we can clean up..." said Bianca.

And she witnessed a scene that ruined her day.

"Cleaning up? No worries! I'll take care of that later." MOM...! "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet the Professor?"

"Yes, we should! Let's go!" screamed Bianca and Cheren, thankful that they didn't need to clear the bedroom up. "Melissa-"-somehow they had figured out she was there-"-we'll be waiting at the Lab!"

Bianca suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over," she added to Melissa's mom. She and Cheren walked out.

Mom cast her daughter an amused glance. "My, my, Melissa! Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokemon's cries clear down here! Hm. That sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle! Oh, and you know? After a Pokemon battle, you need to rest your Pokemon." She took out some healing items and cured Oshawott. "Your Pokemon is looking great! Now, if you're going out, don't forget your X-Tranceiver!" She handed the phone-like object to Melissa, who took it grudgingly and put it in her bag. "You're going to thank the Professor too, right? Better get going, honey!"

Melissa gladly went.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly and there was a flock of Pidove gathered in front of her house. Bianca was standing there, and she left. The flock dispersed. Melissa went soute and made a left turn to enter Bianca's house.

She got a surprise.

She saw Bianca and her father arguing about something.

"NO, NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" screamed her father.

"BUT, I'M...! I'M A GOOD TRAINER WHO GOT A POKEMON AND EVERYTHING! I CAN TOTALLY GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" shouted Bianca, as if they were on opposite sides of a baseball field. Storming out, she noticed Melissa standing there. She stopped to wipe some tears from her eyes.

"Oh...It's okay. ...It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, okay?" She walked out.

Melissa wasn't really fond of Bianca, but still she thought that Bianca's dad was too overboard. She walked over to the father in question.

"Why won't you le-" she began, but she was cut off.

"What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows absolutely nothing about the world, go out on a Pokemon journey?" He scoffed, rudely shooing her away. Hurt, Melissa backed over to the kitchen, where she found Bianca's mother watching her sadly.

"Don't mind my husband, dear. He's just being overprotective. All children go on adventures with Pokemon. It's part of growing up," she soothed. Melissa nodded. She then remembered that she needed to be at the lab, so she said bye and did just that.

"Ready to go?" she teased Cheren, noticing that Bianca was still crying a little.

"Okay! Let's go meet the Professor!" said Cheren. He turned around and opened the door. Bianca and Melissa followed soon after.

* * *

**So what do you think? Chapter Two up soon.**

**Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

** WaterStar99- Haha, that's a good idea! :) I'll keep it in mind~**

**Sorry it's kinda short, buuuuuut.**

* * *

As soon as they entered, Professor Juniper greeted them with warm smiles. "Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is-" She was cut off by Cheren.

"Professor Juniper? We've known your name for the past ten years."

Juniper chuckled. "Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly! Today is a day to remeber always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Melissa secretly grinned and grinned and grinned. Did I mention that she grinned? Oh yeah, she grinned. Let's change it to smiled. Melissa secretly smiled. Cheren was finally getting told off, after years of perfectness!

Cheren pouted quietly in his dark little corner.

"Once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence." She turned around and walked over to Bianca. Then Melissa. Then Cheren.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's unusual! You've already had a battle! So maybe that's why..." She paused.

"What do you mean, why?" blurted out Melissa.

"Maybe that's why your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!" Professor Juniper said, beaming. "Oh, by the way, would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?"

"Hey, why does she get to name her Pokemon and we don't?" complained Bianca, rolling Tepig's Pokeball over in her hand.

Juniper sighed. "You can. I'm starting with Melissa first, though, so please be patient." Turning back to Melissa, she waited for an answer.

Melissa didn't miss a beat. "Yes! And I'm gonna call her..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"For Arceus's sake, child, name your Oshawott already!" Professor Juniper snapped.

"..."

"COOKIE!"

Juniper sighed in relief. "Uh-huh, I see. Okay. That's a great name. Bianca..."

Bianca named her Pokemon Spitfire, and Cheren named his Snivy Snivy.

Juniper clapped her hands. "Great names! As for why I gave you all Pokemon..." And then Cheren _had_ to cut in ("For the Pokedex right?").

Bianca stared at Cheren confusedly. "...Poke a dex? Why would I want to poke a dex?"

Melissa snorted. "You know, you aren't bright, Pepper." Bianca pouted and turned to her own dark little corner.

Professor J. ignored this, though. "I am absolutely wonderfully excitedly astonished, Cheren! You've already pored through every book in the library, am I right? Still, let me explain everyhing for Bianca's sake..." ("Hey!") She went on lecture mode. Pacing the floor, she stated, "The Pokedex is a high-tech device...blah...yadayada blah bleh bleh..."

Melissa tuned out.

"...bloo bloe bleh bleh...So this is my request! Mel! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on adventure to complete the Dex, won't you?" For a moment, Melissa considered saying no just to irk her, but thought against it.

"Yes, Professor," the trio chorused. Professor J. beamed.

"That is the best possible answer!" She passed out two light pink Dexes to the girls and a navy blue one to Cheren.

"Cool!" whistled Melissa, placing it in her bag.

"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokemon. Meet me at Route 1, okay?" The trio nodded. The Professor smiled and left.

Bianca gave a wavery smile. "Since...since the Professor asked, it's alright to go on a journey, right?"

"Yesh," said Cheren. Yada yada yada yada...

Melissa left the office.

* * *

**Read**

**and**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still none? Oh well, this story wasn't that interesting to begin with anyhow :)**

* * *

"Melissa! Wait up!" Bianca called as she raced after Melissa, nearly knocking her over.

"Sheesh, Bianca, if you keep going on like that I think I'm going to die early!" groaned Melissa, painfully getting up. She brushed off the dirt that had gotten on her clothes.

Bianca blushed. "Sorry."

Cheren came out too. He looked at the two and snorted.

Just then, Melissa's mom came. "Hey guys! What did the professor say...?"

"She asked us to complete the Pokedex!" squealed Bianca excitedly.

Melissa's mother smiled. "She asked you to complete the Pokedex? Wow, that's a really big responsibilty! Wellllllll, actually, I can. She told me." This was met with three identical glares. Smiling sheepishly, she stepped forward.

"That's why I brought three Town Maps. Here, Melissa-" She passed one to her daughter, who was looking bored. "Cheren...and Bianca!"

"Thanks, Mrs. White/Mom," the three chorused.

"As for your room..." Cheren and Bianca visibly stiffened at this. "Or what's left of it, no need to worry! I'll take care of it. Okay, Melissa?" Melissa avoided eye contact.

"Sure."

Mrs. White nodded, then burst out in laughter. "Ah, Pokemon... They're really cute, but they have the power to destroy a bedroom! Really something. With those little critters, you'll be safe wherever you go! I'll let your parents know~!" Bianca shuddered a little at this.

"I hope that, in addition to Pokemon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region and become wonderful adults! Have a great trip~!" She turned around and went back into her house.

Cheren looked at Melissa. "If I use the Town Map, I'll always know where I am..."

"Duh!" Melissa said, laughing.

Cheren scowled. "That's certainly helpful. Should we head to Route 1? Juniper's waiting."

Bianca jumped for joy. "Let's go, let's go! Hurry up Melissa!" She and Cheren headed toward Route 1. Melissa followed more slowly, and when she got there they were already standing at the entrance. "It's this way!"

"I'm not blind," Melissa said, but came up anyways.

Cheren turned to her with a know-it-all look. "Bianca says that if we're starting our journey now, we should all take our first step at the same time."

"Yeah!" added Bianca.

Melissa shrugged. "Alright."

"Alright, here we go! One, two...three!" They walked over to where the Professor was waiting.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The Pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokemon! Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon. To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon." She walked forward into the tall grass. Suddenly she stopped, and there was a small Patrat at her feet.

She sent out her Minccino and ordered it to use Pound. Minccino did so, and the Patrat responded with a Leer. Minccino suddenly looked uncertain, letting her guard down.

"Now use a Pokeball after lowering its HP!" Juniper fumbled around in her bag, taking out an empty Pokeball. She threw it at the Patrat, who was sucked in. The ball shook one, two, three times before it made a clicking noise and was still. She walked back to the trio with the newly aught Patrat's Pokeball in her hand. Melissa whistled softly.

"Did you see that, just now? Here, I'll explain it step by step. First, reduce the Pokemon's HP. Pokemon that still have all their energy are hard to catch. If you can, you can use your Pokemon's moves to make it fall asleep or paralyzed. And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you-Pokeballs!" SHe handed out five Pokeballs to each teen. "I'm going on ahead. I'll wait for you in Accumula Town!" She left, walking through the tall grass swiftly.

Cheren watched her go. "She forgot to mention that Pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass."

"Yeah, but isn't that obvious?" Melissa pointed out.

Cheren glared at her. "I'm going to go to Accumula town now."

"Me too," Bianca said. "I'm looking forward to the next town so that I can go shopping for some Pokeballs!" Suddenly, she had another idea. "Wait a minute! Hey, listen! Mel, Cheren, I thought of something fun!"

Cheren ignored her. "But we need to get going! I'd imagine the Professor's waiting too.'

Melissa nudged Cheren. "Party pooper."

"Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokemon? The person carrying the most Pokemon, including the one received from Juniper, is the winner!"

"Huh. That actually sounds fun." Melissa turned to Cheren. "You in?"

Cheren huffed. "Fine." Then he left, Bianca trailing after him.

Melissa released Cookie. She blinked, and grinned. "Osha osha wott!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy, too!" Melissa said, laughing. She hugged Cookie tightly. "Come on, let's go." She walked through the first patch of grass without any Pokemon. When she reached the second, she saw a male Lillipup looking up at her.

"Alright, Cookie! Tackle!" Cookie obeyed instantly, tackling the Lillipup. The pup Pokemon squeaked in surprise-critical hit. Lillipup then used Leer.

Melissa took out an empty Pokeball. Throwing it at the Lillipup, he got sucked in. The ball shook three times, and Lillipup was caught. She nicknamed him Logan, which he seemed to like. She smiled. "Alright, boy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Still none? Whatever, I'll just continue it anyways...:|**

* * *

By the time she had reached the end of Route 1, she had caught two Patrats who didn't want nicknames. She saw Bianca jumping up and down, comparing Pokemon with Cheren. Once she caught sight of Melissa, she quickly waved her over.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" she asked, then saw the four balls attached to her belt. "Wow, four? That's a lot!"

Cheren stood up. "I'm heading to Accumula. Bye." He started to walk away. Bianca pouted.

Suddenly, everyone's Xtranceiver started ringing, causing Cheren to stop. Fumbling around for her phone, she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" She saw Juniper, Cheren, Bianca and herself on the screen. A four-way call.

"Hey guys! How is everyone doing? You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right?" asked Juniper.

"Oh, Professor! Ye-" Bianca was cut off by Juniper.

"Right now, I'm in front of Accumula's PokeCenter! I'd like to show you around, so hurry up!"

"Okay. The Pokemon Center, right?" confirmed Cheren. Juniper nodded.

"Yep. See you!" The line went blank.

"Well, I'm going ahead. Bianca, come with me." They walked into Accumula. Melissa watched them go.

"CHEREN AND BIANCA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE-"

"OH MY ARCEUS, SHUT UP!"

"-THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!"

Melissa smirked and shrugged. She walked into Accumula Town as well. Just to dawdle, she went down the stairs to talk to another girl.

"What's this? You and your Pokemon somehow resemble each other!" the girl giggled.

Melissa's face turned red. "Yeah, well, you resemble a Grimer!" She watched as the girl's face turned red. She ran off crying. Mel walked up the stairs calmly. She sighed. It was about time to go to the PokeCenter.

Or not.

She decided to go to the next route, but there were weird people that looked kinda like dinosaurs. As she tried to slip unnoticed, someone noticed her.

"Please excuse me...we are still preparing..." said one of the dinosaur people.

"Preparing for what?" Melissa wanted to know, but the dinosaur shook his/her head.

"If you could continue to be patient..." Dino-Person pushed her out. Melissa recoiled and stuck her tongue put at the person. She walked off to the PokeCenter.

She tapped the dozing Professor on the shoulder. Juniper jumped to life.

"Ah, Melissa! Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a trainer! Please follow me." She stepped into the Center. Melissa followed. "This is a Pokemon Center!" The young trainer frowned._ That's kinda obvious._ "Don't you feel better as you just step through the door?" _No. _"Okay, let's start your tour!"

After the tour, Melissa bought four more Pokeballs and deposited a Patrat into the PC. She left Bianca looking at the Balls and Potions. When she got out, there was a big crowd. "What's happening?" she asked a boy.

"Something's happening in the Plaza."

Melissa headed towards the Plaza. Cheren called her over.

A man with green hair stepped forward. The Dino-People created a path. The man gazed at the crowd. "My name," he announced majestically, "is Ghetsis." Melissa looked at him. He looked weird..."I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I am here to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." There were murmurs of confusion. Melissa exchanged an alarmed glance with Cheren.

He began pacing. "I'm sure most of you believe that Pokemon and humans are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Melissa sniggered at the long sentence. Get Seas or whatever glared at her. "However...is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans...only assume that this is the truth?" He walked back to the center of the stage.

He sighed sadly. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers...They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work...Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

"Yikes!"

"No way..."

"I don't know..."

"CHEEZEBURGERS!" yelled Melissa, causing people to snicker. Ghetsis cast a dark look at her.

He walked over to face Melissa and Cheren. Melissa stared him down. "Now, _ladies_ and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans." Cookie, who was at her side, made a noise of confusion. She picked up the Oshawott gently. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be...?"

"Liberation?"

"Meow." Melissa mimicked a Purrloin.

"That's right! Not meowing, we must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon be truly equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Two Dino-Girls picked up the flags and that yet again created a path for Ghetsis to walk through.

The rest of the people started to disperse. Melissa turned over to Cheren. "Wow, he was really stupid. I mean, Pokemon are our friends! Right, Cookie?" She picked her Oshawott up. Cookie cooed and laughed.

"Wait, what did you say?"

She looked up as a strange person walked over.


End file.
